NekosanReader x Shizuo Heiwajima am b
by Oculos
Summary: Welcome to Ikebukuro! You just arrived at Ikebukuro, being your cat-self you meet Shizuo. You fear that you'll be found out that you are cursed and is part Neko! You try to break the curse and stay in Ikebukuro... A romance between Neko-san Reader and Shizuo Heiwajima! Rated M for foul language and some other shtuffz... :D
1. Chapter 1

Shout~Out to the Creators of Durarara...

Thank you for the Memories, Thank you for making me a CLOSET OTAKU...

:3

Enjoy my first Reader x Shizuo Heiwajima pairing...

With my Reader x (Anime/manga Character) I'll use different archtypes for the character of the reader. Such as:

Tsundere (Reader) x Shizuo Heiwajima

Or

Childhood Friend (Reader) x Shizuo Heiwajima

My first Fan Fiction...Enjoy...?

Neko-san(Reader) x Shizuo Heiwajima

The first Chapter:

"Just What Happens in Ikebukuro?!"

* * *

Your eyes blink, revealing your slit pupils. After three days of aimless wandering, you finally arrive in a bustling city called Ikebukuro. Your sleeves were way past the length of your arms and whenever you held anything, the sleeves covered your hands. You grab a bite at an odd Japanese/Russian restaurant called "Russia Sushi" wondering, _shouldn't it be Russian Sushi? _You step through the sliding door, licking your lips of the taste of raw fish as a vending machine flies past your face, barely nicking your nose, taking all the air around you with it. You hold down your hat as your skirt flies up along with the air flow. You stumble backwards and ignore any pervy leering you receive while trying to process what had just happened.

"IIIIIIIIIIIII~ZAAAAAAAAAAA~YAAAAAAAAAAA!"

You cover your sensitive- for now- human ears. Just as you start to turn your head, a lofty blonde man strides past you. Your eyes follow him as he passes and a thought pops into your head; _Bartender! ...A butler? No wait... Cosplayer?!_

You scratch your head through your sleeves and wonder as the cosplayer engages in a battle with a man in a coat with fur edges.

"Awwww~ Shizu-chan~!"

A creepy smile spreads across the black haired man's face, causing a chill to go down your spine.

"PERVERT!"

You yelled, not knowing that you were speaking aloud and not in your head: Really loud. Both the "Pervert" and the "Cosplayer" stared at you along with everyone else with a faces that said "The fu-". The perv took this chance and bolts. The bartender runs after him and you get the feeling:

"I have to chase them!"

The pervert crosses a street with the cosplayer following, a few strides behind. Your ear twitched at the screeching tires from around the corner. You instinctively grab the blonde man's hand and pull him back, seconds before a truck swerves past. The bartender looks past the truck and looks at the other guy who has slipped from his grasp. He yanks his wrist from your sleeve-covered hands; it felt like he almost ripped your arm from its socket. "WHY THE HELL'D YOU STOP ME?!" You hold your shoulder that was still hurting and bow your head, thinking: _D-did I do something wrong? _You didn't notice that tears started filling up your eyes and streamed down your face. The man looked at you, thinking "Shit...I made her cry..." he scratches the back of his head, still aggravated that the other guy got away.

You lift your head and say "I...I saw where he went..." and grab his hand, running to where you think he is, taking a few short cuts. Your shoulder was really sore from when he yanked it so hard. He must've been strong. A bit of fear fills your mind as you arrive to where the black haired man was sitting. His eyes widened at you with that face that said "How did she.."

The blonde man let go of your hand and popped his knuckles.

"Iiiiiiiiii-zaaaa-yaaa!"

You confirm that that was the "pervert's" name. You also took a guess that Shizu-chan was the blonde.

"Shizu-chan" yelled and grabbed a near by dumpster that had a hobo inside and a ton of food wrappers and other junk that were probably from the near by convenience store. You watch, holding your shoulder to make sure it doesn't move too much.

After this incident, the "Izaya" person escapes and the "Shizu-chan" just walked away without a word to you, seeming really pissed off. You probably wouldn't want to talk to him after all that anyway. Although, you cant exactly say that all this didn't peak your interest. You start walking, not knowing where you are and take a seat in a swing at the park. It was late and you didn't feel like finding a place to sleep for the night. It was probably a bad idea for a "Girl" to sleep outside in such a city, but what other choice do you have? A few girls passed you talking about "The Slasher" and "The Dollars". But you were to tired to think about it.

You flip open your phone to an invite to a chat. You accept and 2 names pop up. "Setton" and "Kasuo". your ears perk out of curiosity. You type out "Hello" and wait for a response; you're not very familiar with these chat rooms because you had never really gotten an invite before. To your surprise, two chat bubbles read:

Neko-san has joined the Chat room.

Neko-san: Hello.

Setton: Welcome, Neko-chan!

Kasuo: Hey.

You reply.

Neko-san: Sorry...I've never been invited to a chat room before.

Setton: Oh it's okay.

A few minutes pass without any new messages.

Kasuo: Almost got hit by a car today.

Setton: What?!

Kasuo: Some kid grabbed my hand before it happened, though.

Neko-san: That sounds like something that happened to me today..

Setton: You too, Neko-chan?!

Neko-san: Well, I wasn't the one who was going to get hit, though.

Setton: Ohh...Do you think maybe Neko-chan was the one who saved Kasuo-kun?

Neko-san: I'm not a kid! 8(-o-)8

A few more moments passed without any messages. Your thoughts wandered about what the group of girls were talking about.

Neko-san: Hey guys...

Setton: ?

Kasuo: ?

Neko-san: Have you heard about "The Slasher"?

Kasuo: Yeah

Setton: In Ikebukuro? I'm sure it's just a legend, you don't need to worry, Neko-chan.

Kasuo: I've seen victims who claimed to have been attacked by the Slasher at the hospital.

Neko-san: ?!

Kasuo: Weird things happen in Ikebukuro

Neko-san: Just what HAPPENS in Ikebukuro?!

Setton: Does that mean you two also live in Ikebukuro?

Kasuo: Great, now I've given my location online.

Neko-san: Don't the chat rooms only work if the people in chat are in the same general area?

Kasuo: ...

Setton: ...

Kasuo: I didn't think of that

Setton: That makes sense. Haha you're smart, Neko-chan

*Kanra has joined the room*

Setton: Hey Kanra!

Kasuo: Ugh it's him. I'm leaving.

Neko-san: O-oh okay, bye Kasuo-san

Kanra: Aww c'mon don't be like that, Kasu-chan~~~

*Kasuo has left the room*

Setton: Oh, I have to go too.

*Setton has left the room*

Kanra: Aww you guys are no fun...I guess I'll leave too.

Neko-san: Oh, bye Kanra-san.

Kanra: Bye! And welcome to the chat, Neko-chan!

*Kanra has left the room*

Neko-san: ...

You wait a bit and as you decide to leave the room, someone logs on.

*Saika has joined the room*

Neko-san: Oh, Hi!

Saika: Mom...

Neko-san: ?

Saika: Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom

Neko-san: Uhh...

Saika: Friends All I want Friends Friends Friends Friends Friends Friends Friends Friends Friends Friends Friends Friends All Friends Friends Friends Friends Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom

Neko-san: I'm going to leave. Something Came up.

*Neko-san has left the room*

Saika: Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mother Mom Mom Mom Mom Please Mom Mom Mom Don't leave Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Friends All I want Friends Friends Friends Friends Friends Friends Friends Friends Friends Friends Friends Friends All Friends Friends Friends Friends All I want Friends Friends Friends Friends Friends Friends Friends Friends Friends Friends Friends Friends All Friends Friends Friends

*Saika has left the room*

* * *

And that's the end of the first chapter! Hope you like so far!


	2. Chapter 2

SHOUT OUT TO

BloodyRose1312

AnimeLuver216

Deadaleta

QuietDemise13

And YOU! Thanks for the support!

I'm not gunna beg anyone for support. Just know that if you favorite, follow or review….

There will be cake *Slowly slides cake plate across table*

(Sorry, QuietDemise, I stole it OwO)

Shizuo's point of View

I leaned back with both hands shoved in my pockets. I followed Tom around as always as we passed the park. We sat on the edge of the water fountain and I lit a smoke and took a few drags.

"Those things'll kill you, Shi-" I blew the smoke in his face, adding a "Shut up"

I lean back and take a few more drags, looking at the pale moon.

_*Ah…. ahchoo! *_

Tom and me turn our heads towards the feminine sneeze. _It's that girl!_ I thought and walked over to you. _It's late…she's gonna get herself kidnapped at this hou-_

_*Ahchoo! Cough, cough…. sniffle* … _I turn around and sits back down next to Tom. "Tch…not like I care"

"You know that chick? Score, man, she's such a hottie!"

"Hah?" I raised my brow at Tom. That dirty bastard. A devilish smile spreads from ear to ear on the man with the dreads' face.

"Hey what're you.."

"Shh~!" Tom sneaks over to you and takes a good look at your calm, sleeping face.

*_Ahchoo! *_

Tom stumbles backwards and wipes his face.

"Damn! Is this girl sick?! She keeps sneezing!" Tom stands and looks at you again, trying not to get to close. _Sick? _The word echoes in my mind. _Why is she sleeping out here? Doesn't she have a place to sleep? _I looked at you for a while.

"Ugh whatever, lets just go, Shizuo" he said to me, standing and walking towards me.

"…Yeah"

We both start walking until we arrive at Tom's place. He waved at me as I walked off. I take a few drags from my cigarette with my hands shoved in my pockets and found myself back at the park. You were gone. _Tch... What was I thinking, what a pain.._

_*Ahchoo! * _

My eyes widen and my surprised face broke into a chuckle. There you were, lying at my feet. I can't believe I didn't notice.

"Hey, you awake?" You didn't reply except for another sneeze.

…

I toss my vest around you. You were so small, it wrapped all around you. I heave you onto my back without a problem and start to walk. My neck prickles as your breath sweeps across it. You were warm. I can't remember the last time I felt someone's warmth. It felt…Safe. I had a problem, in my hands, and on my back. _Where am I supposed to take her?!_

I decided a hotel would work but every one we went to, they were all full. Must be the festival next week. I heard that you could get free stuff if you go with a girl in a kimono. I looked back at you and shook my head. _I don't even know her name… I cant go askin-_

_*Ahchoo!* _

Damn! If you get me sick I'l-

Your warm pulse echoes on my back. You felt awfully warm…you must've been sick. Each step I took began to become quicker and quicker until I reached an all out stride to my apartment. I couldn't believe it… I was worried.

D

R

R  
R

!

I unlocked my door, holding you with one of my arms and ran to my room as fast as possible. I almost literally threw you on the bed. I regretted that.

I can't believe you were still sleeping. I put all the blankets I had on you and brought in water, medicine and a wet towel. I put my hand on your head but I couldn't tell if you were warm or not.

I sighed and moved your overgrown bangs out of your face and pressed my forehead onto yours. To the worst of my luck, of course, you opened your eyes at that exact moment. My eyes widened like yours and we both jolted backwards as quickly as we could.

"L-look! Its not what it looks li-"

"Th-That's okay, I understand. You saw me on the bench, didn't you? Thank you for bringing me here, I must've been heavy… Ahchoo!"

"Oi! Lay down! Just sleep, I wont.."

"Wont..?"

"I'll lock the door and sleep outside okay? You probably shouldn't trust a stranger.."

"I trust you, but my clothes are dirty, anyway so I'll just.."

She doesn't have a place to stay, and she doesn't have any kind of bag…what's she thinking?

"Zzz…."

"YOUR ASLEEP?! JEEZ!" I lay you down and walk out and plop onto my cheap, old couch. "Sigh…crap…what've I gotten myself into.."


	3. Chapter 3

I have nothing to say so lets get this thing rolling :D

Shizuo's PoV!

_BOOOM_

Smoke exploded from the room that I had left you in last night

"THE HELL?!"

I burst the door open and wave my arm around to try to find you in the –oddly— purplish-blue smoke.

"Hey! You in here?!"

Stepping forward, I found your hat under my foot. I pick it up and continue my search in the small, but smoke filled room. Finally, I pop open a window and all the smoke flies out. The smoke detector goes off.

"Oh great!"

I grab the nearest _thing_ that just happened to be a small plastic comb, at the small device, jamming the comb all the way through it, making the liquid from the batteries drip out of it. Pissed, I turn around to see that you weren't on the bed.

"Where the hell…"

Suddenly I hear the purring of a cat and thin arms wrap around mine with soft hair rubbing itself on my neck

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

You were rubbing up against me! I couldn't really say that I didn't like it… but I didn't like it!

"Hey! Let go!" As I turn, I notice the strangest thing... you had ears and a tail! I rub my eyes, thinking I was hallucinating from fatigue or something and give myself a nice face palm before I look back at you. I was right the first time. You were a cat?! I thought

_Ohhh this is bad, this is weird, beyond weird! Okay, hold on, this girl…she's a cat, right? Am I supposed to believe that? How can I?! I mean, I see it but does that mean I have to believe it?!_ My thoughts bounce around asking question, after question, after more and more questions! Why was this happening to me? Why me? Couldn't it have happened to someone who might've liked i-

A thought crossed my mind. _What if an old pervert or something were to be the one to find her in the park last night? What if they had a fetish for neko-girls?! BAH what am I thinking?!_ I paced back and forth with my hand pinching the top of my nose. Your eyes wander to the ground and you see my sunglasses that had fallen to the ground and lift them. You hand them to me and smile. "Thank you so much… But I don't want to trouble you any further... You probably don't want a freak in your house. " I didn't catch that last part.. Something about me not wanting something.. I ignore it and hand you your hat. "Uhh…a girl.. like you shouldn't be wandering such a dangerous place as Ikebukuro. Make sure you don't go to Shinjuku, either. You'll meet that stupid flea. He's bad news. Especially for someone like…

"A cat freak? Yeah I know." That's not what I was going to say. Not at all. I watch as you slam the door and hear your footsteps become running. I stand, silent. I clench my teeth and swing open the door and run after you. I must've been crazy. I can't believe what I was about to do. I swing my arms around you and hold you close. I stand there, silent for a while until you stopped crying. I got pissed and let go of you, turned and walked back. Not at you, at myself. I can't afford to fall for anyone ever. Never again.

D

R

R

R

!

!

YOU'RE PoV~

(I'm changing it to I since this is kind of your thoughts)

I stood silent, dead silent. Although his muscles were hard and strong, I felt comfortable. I didn't even know him. He didn't know me! Why? A freak like me? My ears and tail pop away and I sigh in relief and slip my hat on. I turn and walk away. Passing a window, something catches my eye and I run into the store and purchase the most adorable bag I've ever seen along with a few cute outfits and some "Fish Food" ice cream. Happily prancing out the door and past a few other stores, I slow to a walking pace, thinking thoroughly about what I should do with my "condition". As I think, I become more and more sad. I felt very lonely. The blonde bartender man pops into my head, making me sigh. This leads to my thoughts drifting to… _that_.

Your warm embrace, your soft breath blowing over my head, your light touch. I blush.

Popping back into reality, I stand alone in a dark, scary alley. This sinking feeling sinks and crawls down my back. I slowly start a subtle walk that gradually becomes a lengthy stride. Fear cuts its way into me and I lose balance and trips over something.

"Mother mom Mommy friend together never forever mom mother mom mommy mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom Mother mom Mommy friend together never forever mom mother mom mommy mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom Mother mom Mommy friend together never forever mom mother mom mommy mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom Mother mom Mommy friend together never forever mom mother mom mommy mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom Mother mom Mommy friend together never forever mom mother mom mommy mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom

Together Forever."

My head slowly turns to these words, tears filling my eyes. I shriek and cover my ears.

Blood splatters. I shakily open my eyes.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" It was him. My heart leaped along with my body, throwing my arms around him. Still crying, I was never so happy to see anyone before. His eyes widen, not even budging that I threw my body against his. The warmth was all too familiar. My mind blanked at the problem at hand. It was the slasher! Its blade jammed into the man's forearm. My eyes suddenly froze at the shadowy figure. It escapes without another word. Dark ooze flow out of his fresh wound, along with words "Destroyer, monster. Devil." Both the man's and my eyes look at it. I was shaking. It felt like these words were directed towards myself. I feared.

Everything goes black.

D

R

R

R

!

My cat-like eyes fling open. I knew this room. I've been here before. My eyes were swollen. Was I crying in my sleep? I lift my sleeve-covered hands and wipe my eyes. One of them wouldn't budge. I turn to my hand that was being held by the calm and somewhat adorable blonde man. He was sleeping on the floor next to the bed, holding onto my hand. I realize. We were back here. My eyes turn to his arm. His eyes open and I lift his hand to my face, licking it. His eyes grow wide, trying not to blush.

"H-hey!"

"Shh…"

He calms down and sits next to me while I continue to lick his wound.

"Hey…that stings…!"

A sweat drop slides down his face that slowly becomes somewhat awkward. My eyes close as I smooth my tongue over his wound. All is silent besides the quiet licks I give to him. His wound slowly closes and I sit up, eyes half closed, face warm and my tongue licking my lips.

SHIZUO PoV

Your expression.. wo intoxicating….Wait, WHAT AM I THINKING?! I turn my face away and look at you from the corner of my eye. Your face, hurt. I could tell you blamed yourself. You open your mouth but I already knew what you were going to say.

"Listen… I'm really-"

I can't believe it. I did it again; I pull you into my full grasp, feeling you heartbeat slowly grow into sync with mine. I almost fell into tears. I don't even know why.

_How can I care so much for someone whom I don't even know their name._

Warm tears sink through my vest so that I could feel them. I'm sorry. I made you cry.


	4. Mini Story - The beginning (Chpt 35)

Sorry I havent posted in a while. The document I've been typing the fourth chpt on is in my laptop, and my laptop isn't working. Also, Something else happened so I didn't want to type. Its a long story, so I'm just posting a mini-story. Hope you enjoy, sorry about not posting in a while. By the way, I'm thinking about dropping this series. But I might not because NekoxShizuo sounded like a good idea at first but once I started to think about it, I thought it wouldn't be as enjoyable for the readers D: sorry guys. I might as well finish, though. If you don't like it, don't watch it, simple as that :3 Also, this story might be a little bit...pervy I might say. Sorry, it doesnt go into detail at all, okay? I swear its only talking about... _it. _ only talking about! I'm changing the rated T to maybe a little higher. So Viewer discretion is advised. But I swear, it's not bad at all! I swear 100%!

Feel free to post reviews, I love them! I don't care if you post a million, I'll read them all! :D

Special thanks to QuietDemise13! You've been supporting for a while!

Also Hitori Akuma, The inspiration of this series! :D Love ya, girl ;D haha

692 views! Yay~! I'm hoping for this series to reach 1,000 views by the fifth chpt :3

Annnnd~! Please leave a review on something you'd like me to write! This series will be over by at the least, 10 chpt and my Kuroko no Basket one should be at the VERY least, 15.

Also, please tell me how long you'd like each series to be and what type of series you'd like, for example, all O.C, Romance, reader x chara or anything else!

This was typed after the fourth chpt (That is not posted yet due to technical difficulties) so things will be revealed later :3

Love it? Love me? Favorite me! Follow me!

Chpt 3 1/2 - The beginning

* * *

Your PoV, age 17 (you are currently 22)

Where...am I?

This thought drifted around my head for hours. I took step after step in some kind of pool of, what I thought was, water. I heard splashes and drops every once in a while. I'd see a crow flutter by every once in a while, a light blue butterfly here and there. Nothing dry, though. I'd ignore the itchiness around my ankles where the water touched my skin but not complete emerged in it. The air was smooth and easy to breathe. Yet where was I? There was light, but from what direction? I could see everything but I had no shadow. Nothing did. Moss squished in between my toes. So soft. A splash from behind directs my attention backwards

"Whose there?"

My overgrown bangs brushed my nose and slowly calmed as I stared as far as I could see. I strained my eyes to see a white figure. A cat?

The only thought that pops into my head was _I thought cats hate water..._ I shrug and decide to make the most of the situation.

I happily skipped along as I heard splashes again.

"Hello, mister Cat. Can you tell me why you're following me? I know not where I am headed, or rather, I do not know where I am. You wouldn't happen to know where we are?"

_I must be crazy, talking to a ca-_

"Why, you're in the void, young kitten"

Rather than being surprised, you smile and say

"Am I in a dream?"

"A dream? Perhaps, maybe a nightmare, depending on your outlook"

D

R  
R

R

!

!

My eyes open at the shatter of glass. Giggles fill my ears and the screech of nails on a chalkboard echo the halls. But, the halls of what? I look around. No one was around, just glass all over the floor. I heard the sound again

_Skriiiiiiiiii!_

I whipped my head around and saw the white cat scratching the door.

"Ah, splendid, can you open this door for me, Miss Human?"

"A-are you talking to me?"

I rub my half-asleep eyes, hoping that I was mistaken.

"Ah that's right, perhaps _human_ wasn't quite the right choice of words. _Half human_, perhaps, Or would you prefer _half cat_?"

Now that I get a closer look, it _was_ a cat. That cat. The one from my weird dream. Now I had to check my ears. Was I still dreaming?

As I felt my ears I thought

_Yup, my normal fluffy ears._

_...Hold it, __fluffy__?_

"EHHHH?!"

I clasped my hands on the cosplay-like neko ears. Wh-Wah-Wh-WHAT?!

I panic, flailing my arms and yelling and all that immature stuff.

The cat covered its ears.

"Whats wrong? You had no problem when you were sleeping with me, last night"

...Sleeping with? Its no problem since...He was just sleeping in my lap or something, right? Nothing weird? Hes just a cat, after all...Right?

Come to think of it...Where are my clothes?!

I was so dizzy...I can't remember anything...

Everything went black.

D

R

R

R

!

!

I remember words held in my face.

"Are you up yet?"

"Huh...?" I said.

Black smoke floated in my face

"What the..."

I wafted my hand in front of my face as if someone had farted.

*Click click click click*

?

Words were stuck in my face again

"Are you okay? I found you in a cabin but you were cold so I broufht you here"

I ignored the typo in her message and said

"Where am I?"

I decided not to ask why the person wasn't talking. It'd be rude if they turned out to be mute...Or as I found out, _headless._

"WAH!"

I stumbled back and out of the couch. I was wearing clothes that were much too big for me.

"Ow.."

*Click Click Click*

I heard nothing until you heard a rather feminine voice that said

"No, I don't think you should have worn your helmet, I think you're beautiful that way"

Finding out it was a man-or rather a boy (a very scrawny one) in a lab coat and dorky glasses, I stand and decide to examine my situation.

A headless lady,

A scrawny scientist (or a boy playing doctor)

Clothes that don't fit, and-

_Meow~!_

That cat!

I look at the cat and try to forget what it had "Said" earlier. These werent my clothes. Did that all really just happen?! Did I really...

No. I'm too young (17) to have done... _it _ at all! let alone with...with a cat! EW! That's NASTY! It didn't happen. It DIDN'T-

"What you're thinking did not happen"

The cat said.

Okay, you were officially crazy. But you ventured a question anyway.

"What do you mean?"

"We didnt do anything vulgar. I might be an animal but Humans are just as dirty as us four-leggers! I am a gentleman."

The cat stood on its hind legs.

*click click*

"I can't believe we met a half cat girl and a talking cat! Ohhh I hope you two aren't aliens!"

_Your one to talk, miss "HEADLESS"_

I thought.

"How rude! We are not aliens! I simply made a deal with this human! She should be grateful for what I did. She was on the verge of death! You're happy I gave you half of my lives. Now I only have 5. Naturally, I get the larger half of the 9."

So I listened as an explanation went down about Mr. Scientist, Shinra, Ms. Headless, Celty and Mr. Cat...Mr. Cat(he didnt tell me his name) It seems I've lost all my memory. I wonder what happened... But I knew one thing for sure... I was so glad what I thought happened, did NOT happen. To my knowledge...

"You see, I gave you half of my life, but with that, You gave me some of you, too!"

As stood, he started to grow until he was fully a human...HUMAN! (With cat ears and tail, of course) A human... That cat turned into a Human...(A fine looking one, at that...but...)

"WAHH! PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"

I fling around, my face glowing red. Celty also turns around, but I think she might've been able to still see him.

Shinra gives him his lab coat and he pulls it on then walks over to me.

He stands uncomfortably close and holds my chin and pulls my face really close to his.

"I can't say I don't love you, though, miss Yui, and I'd love to do it with someone like _you._"

*SLAP*

My eyes were on fire. I cant stand this guy! Who does he think he is?! I-

"I _think_ I am Lucifer Nekobunji, Half cat, Half human. Just like yourself, miss Yui"

He licks the blood that slid near the corner of his mouth with teeth as sharp as a cat's. He rubs his cheek where I had slapped him

"Now that wasn't very nice"

What the...can he read my mind?!

"Yes, I can, since you are my soul m-"

*SLAP*

Now both sides of his face were red.

"Alright, if Miss Yui would like me to be gone, I shall take my leave, for now. This will not be the last we exchange words, master Yui"

With a bow and a devilish smirk, he leaps out the window.

"My coat..."

Shinra watched as the white coat streamed behind the white cat as it scampered away with it.

* * *

WAHHH Sorry if you thought this episode was a bit nasty, no I'm not into Humans X Animals. I dont swing that way, either. This was simply for COMEDIC RELIEF! Okay? :D

Yay! I posted!


	5. Chapter 4

Yay! Only one hundred more til we reach one thousand views! :D Thanks for them supporters who review!

If you've noticed the a b, m b, am b, ln b, vg b or any other of the combinations (such as vga b, lnm b, etc..) that means Anime based, manga based, anime and manga based, light novel based, video game based etc..

Jap Vocabs:

_"Tonkatsu"_ - Breaded and fried Pork Cutlet

_"Itadakimasu" _- "It's time to eat!" or "Thank you for the meal!"

_"Oishi" _- Delicious, tastes good

_"Nikujaga" _- Beef stew/Beef and Potato hot pot

_"Kowaii"_ - Scary

_"Aree?"_ - Huh? (actually spelled _are_ but since its already an English word, I put two 'e's)

_"Oi" _- Informal way of saying 'Hey' usually if you're saying you don't want someone to do something. like "Hey! get away from there!" - "_Oi! Soko kara hanarero!"_

I studied Japanese for a little bit a few years ago as an elective.

Please enjoy the fourth!

* * *

Chpt 4 - Holiday spirit for the snow cat and the blonde beast

"It's thanksgiving next week!" you seem to just about leap out of your skin like a four year old at a circus.

"Whats that?" Celty, Shinra and Shizuo look at you (Celty doing so in her Celty way.)

"Oh hold on. I know what that is. That's the western holiday celebrated. Something about _Pilgrims _and a feast or something. Basically its where they made an excuse to eat a lot. I don't know, I saw a few kids talking about it when I was in America."

Everyone tuned in to read Celty's message.

"Oh yeah I've heard of that! I read about it once, I believe. They make home cooked turkey and other side dishes" Shinra fixes his glasses

"We should celebrate!" You flail your arms in a spazzy manner, running to Shinra and Celty, pleading with them with your sad kitten eyes.

"Well, we most certainly _Could..._ but.." Shizuo looks at Celty and Shinra

"I don't think _any _of us can cook" He says, leaning back in the couch and resting his eyes.

"Hmm... I do remember Yui's _tonkatsu_ being very good" Shinra looks at Celty to see if she'd reassure him of Yui's skills.

"Uh I-"

Celty interrupts you by sticking her phone in your face.

"I remember! Can you show us again? Maybe you can cook! Shinra said it was really good! And it looks really yummy! I'll try to help if I can!"

"But-"

Shinra grabs your hands and shakes them

"Please?!"

After they finally convinced you to cook for them, the delicious aroma of bread-crusted tonkatsu wavers from the warm oven. You pull the silicon glove over your hand and reach inside to bring out your creation and cut it up to set on the table.

"Ohhhhh~!"

The three lean over the table and admire the golden delicious crispy meal and reach for their(only Shizuo and Shinra) chop sticks

_"ITADAKIMASU!" _Shinra proclaims.

"Uh...yea, _itadakimasu."_ Shizuo didn't seem to be used to eating with others.

"Ohhh~! _Oishi!"_

You felt your ears go warm and you silently placed a piece in your mouth.

"But-"

"You should cook for us! Please!" Shinra beamed

Shizuo looked at you and smiled.

"It's good"

"I...I'll try not to disappoint you!"

You bowed and slammed your head on the table on accident. The room fills with laughter.

D

R

R

R

!

!

Warm steam puffs from your red-ish lips as you rub your cold hands together attempting to muster some warmth. You're thick double button coat over a fluffy sweater wasn't enough to keep the brisk air from brushing your skin and your hat was barely long enough to cover the top half of your red ears.

The soft cloth of Shizuo's scarf folds around your neck, he turns his head so you couldn't see him after he gave you his scarf... It was still warm from his neck. Shizuo stuffed his hands in his pockets as you walk next to him to a convenience store to get some test ingredients.

"What other dishes do you want with our meal?"

You said through the scarf that covered the lower half of your face.

"..._Nikujaga_, Stir fried bok choy..." He said with steam clouds wisping from his mouth with each word.

"Hmmm how about a hot pot?" You smile at him and his face glows a bit, without him really looking at you.

"That might be too much."

"Oh, you're right.. So a western style cooked turkey, tonkatsu, nikujaga and stir fried bok choy?"

"More Tonkatsu?"

"Well it's my best dish...it used to be the only thing I'd make.. What about dessert?"

"...Flan?"

"Hm? Okay, sure! I can make that. It's simple enough." You giggle a bit

"Wh-what?! Is something weird about flan?!"

"N-no its just I didn't think you'd like something so... sweet and non-macho xD" You continue laughing.

"Sh-Shut up! Fine! Don't make it then! not like i care..."

You look at him and smile.

"Of course I will. If Shizuo wants me to make it, I'll make it for him! ^^"

You stand with your hands behind your back and beam at him.

"...W..whatever..." He turns to hide his blushing face.

You pick out a few ingredients and hand them to Shizuo who is carrying a pile of things.

"Okay... I'll need..."

"Isn't this enough?!"

"Oh.. I'm sorry, I'll go get a cart, stay here!"

You scamper off with Shizuo's scarf flowing behind you.

He watches you run off and breathes deeply. _Am I being mean? I gotta keep my cool... Does she think I'm mad? Is SHE mad? Was it too rash of me to give her my scarf? Does she think I.. l-l-...have feelings for her?! Th-thats not it! Is it?!_

Shizuo screamed in his head and nearly pulls his hair out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Shizuo looked around and turned beat red. He silently sat back down next to the pile of items as you come running with a cart.

"H-here! Huff...huff..."

You lean on the handle of the cart and try to catch your breathe again.

"Why did you run?"

You try to gasp for air before you answer.

"I...didn't want you to wait in the cold..without your scarf"

_Come to think of it, Shizuo isn't wearing a coat or anything! Why?_

"Ah, Sh..Shizuo I..."

You plop your coat on his shoulders, his shoulders were to broad for the coat to be able to wrap all the way around him.

"O-oi! I'm fine! put your coat back on!"

"It's okay. I have a sweater ^^ and your scarf."

You press your face into the soft cloth and smile at the scent of Shizuo.

"I don't need-"

"Okay! Onto the dairy section.. milk..milk..."

Ignoring Shizuo, you walk through the isles in the non-heated convenience store and into the refrigerated areas.

"There they are!"

_...I'm starting to doubt that I'm gunna be able to make any of this.. it's been a while since I've been in the kitchen.._

Shizuo pulls you back as gently as he can and reaches into the icy freezer.

"I could have-"

"It's fine. It's too cold for you"

*Squeal~!*

"Hey hey, aren't those two like, the most totally cute couple ever?!"

"Shh! That's _the_ Shizuo Heiwajima! You don't wanna get _him_ mad!"

"Oh... you're right~! _Kowaii~! _How scary~! lets get out of here!"

Eventually the store was more or less empty and when they went to pay, the cashier was so scared, he forgot to charge for half of the items you got.

As you walk through the automatic doors, Shizuo stops and sighs.

"? Something wrong?" You look at him, a bit worried.

"...You're not... Scared?"

"Huh? *_Aree? _Of wh-what? Sh-Shizuo, if you're trying to scare me, i-its not gunna work! I-Is it the slasher? You're such a meanie, Shizu-cha-_gasp"_

_I didn't mean to call him that! He's going to be mad!_

Shizuo pauses for a bit and looks at you. He then slams his hand on his face and starts laughing so hard, he had to take a seat on the concrete wall behind him.

"You...You're so stupid...ha...haha...You make me la- pft...hahaha..laugh too much..ohh...hm..haha..." he puts his hand on your head and pets you with his masculine hands.

"Wh-what?! Shizuo! You meanie! I'm not stu-"

You felt a cold sensation land on your face and you nearly jump out of your skin.

?! Rain starts to pour down on you and Shizuo grabs your hand (literally grabs..it hurt a bit) and all the bags and starts to run.

"O-oi! I can walk on my own!"

He drags you under a little roof that shelters a few bikes chained to the poles.

"Are you okay? Are you light headed?"

He sits you down on the concrete wall behind you (oy vey...deja vu..?) and he kneels in front of you, nearly at eye level, he leans forward, holding your bangs up with one hand, the other he subtly places his hand on yours and presses your foreheads together.

You feel your face explode and you stagger back a bit and say "I'm fine!"

Shizuo sighs with relief.

You both look at your hands.

_I should...let go._ You thought.

His grip tightens and you felt your fingers wrap around his hand also.

...

Both your eyes start to close and you slowly lean forward..

Just as Celty's bike roars around the corner, you both swiftly pull backward before anything happens and Shizuo stiffly stands, trying to act as nothing happened.

_Great..._

"Are you two okay? I've come to pick you two up since its raining. Try not to get too wet." She typed.

Shizuo puts the bags in the little lift up compartment in the seat and sits down. You sit behind him and Celty wraps shadow helmets around your heads. Of course, this took away your view of Shizuo's face again. What was he thinking? Your face turns red and as the bike jolts forward, you tightly wrap your arms around him.

* * *

Waaaah wrote this at 3 am before thanksgiving xD I must be crazy

Love it? Love me? Favorite me! Follow me!


	6. Chapter 5

Dual posting! Don't forget to check out chpt 4 and also check out my Written Trailers!

Since I had a break off, I stayed home and cooked for thanksgiving.

I burned my finger trying to stir fry rice Dx

but over all, it tasted great X3 8( ^o^)b

Betsuni means "it was nothing" or "not really"

Kutabare means "Go to hell"

Urusai means "Shut up"

Uza means annoying, since za is in izaya's name, putting it together would be like an insult. (Like Kawai-souma, Kawaii-sou means pityable, Souma is a name.)

Woot! Chpt 5! don't forget to read chpt 4!

* * *

Chapter 5 - Cat in a bath tub

_Ahchoo!_

Four o'clock, the day before thanksgiving. Shizuo hasn't returned from work yet. Celty had stepped out and Shinra was watching some anime on the T.V.

"_Are? _Are you sick, Yuu-chan?"

"No I'm okay." You hated that nickname.

You were busy in the kitchen, putting in some practice for tomorrow.

_Okay, I'll make a practice dish.. just for practice! I'll start cooking dinner for tomorrow in the morning._

Shinra stared at you for a long time. You were rather scared by the mischievous grin that spread on his face. Ignoring this, you placed the dish on the table and asked him to taste it. He did.

"**Cough hack-hack** **cough**! Wh-WHAT IS THIS?!"

"N..Nikuja-"

"Well I know WHAT it is...Just.. WHAT is it?!"

"It's...wait, huh?"

"This part is uncooked, this part is OVER cooked and that part is way too salty and this part is tasteless!"

"I'm sorry...I..

only really know how to make _tonkatsu"_

Shinra looked at your teary eyes and couldn't help but think you were seriously adorable and swung his arms around you.

"Ohhh~~! Its okay! It's okay!"

He snuggled his face into your fluffy hair until Shizuo nearly- no, literally broke down his door and swung it at him, trying not to hit you, hair dripping from the down pour outside.

"WAAAH-Sh-Shizuo! Please try to calm down! I-"

"YOU MOLESTER PERVERTED SCIENTIST DOCTOR! I WILL MURDER YOU!"

"NO- I!"

"SHUT UP, IDIOT!"

"A-ah, Shizuo-san, its okay he was just.. trying to reassure me.."

You tried to wipe your eyes before Shizuo would notice.

He walked over to you with pitying eyes and softly put his hand on your face.

"Are you okay? Did he do something? Whats wrong?"

"N-no I'm okay.."

Your face turned red and your eyes went blurry until your knees collapsed, your face kinda spacy.

"Yui!"

Shinra rushed over and Shizuo knelt down on one knee and felt your forehead, burning hot.

"I'm...okay! ^/./^" You wobbly try to stand but stagger back, Shizuo grabbing your hand and yanking you into his arms.

"Ah-sorry" _I didn't intend to yank her so hard..She's really ligh-_

Shizuo looked down at you in his arms and his face turned red at your soft embrace.

"Nnn... Warm~"

You snuggle your nose into his chest.

"Ah-I-i-Y-SHINRA get some medicine for me!"

Shizuo lifted you and placed you on the couch.

"Shizuo.."

"W-what? What is it?"

"Some hot milk? If you please...?"

"Sure. I-in a bit. Shinra!"

"Ah-We're all out!"

Shinra scrambled about all the med cabinets.

"A doctor out of- UGH I'm gunna run back to the store before they close!"

Shizuo pulls on his vest and bolts into the rain, not having to worry about the door..that was laying on the floor with torn hinges.

His arm raised above his eyes so he could block the rain from getting into them, Shizuo sprinted through the thick down-poor, into the store and back to the house. By the time he got back, he was dying and fell to the floor out of breath after handing the medication to Shinra to treat you.

"Wow, that was quick, Shizuo. I didn't even have time to go look for some ice"

"I...had to run to..the one on the other side.. of the city-the other one was closed...haaah...There are Ice packs in there, too...guhh.. huhh.."

"How thoughtful, Shizu-chan-She should be fine by tomorrow. Good thing you were so quick getting her treatment"

"..._B-betsuni.."_ Shizuo accepted the praise with a slightly proud and red face.

D

R

R

R

!

_Nnnn..._

You opened your eyes and sat up.

_Zzz..._

In your surprise, you saw Shizuo sitting on the floor with his head leaned on the side of the couch where the arm rest was.

_Didn't he go home?_

You smile and crouch next to him.

"..._Arigatou...Shizuo"_

You place your lips on his forehead, being silent so he wouldn't notice and stood and scampered over to the kitchen, not noticing Shizuo's face turn red and him slightly smile and go back to sleep.

"Okay! Now to try to get that recipe right!"

You said in a wisper-yell to yourself.

D

R

R

R

!

After the horiffying meal (excluding the delicious pudding and tonkatsu...), Shizuo calls you out into the hall and asked Celty and Shinra to give them some privacy. Celty nods, she had a job to do after dinner, anyway. As she took off, Shinra said he'd be going out to get more medicine.

"You have a phone...Right?"

Shizuo tried to avoid your eyes as he sheepishly asked you.

"I do. Do you?"

"Y-yeah. So... Here"

He takes out his phone and shows his number to you.

"I just thought... if anything like.. _that_ would happen again.. It'd be easier to find you if you... called me sometime...Uh! That is- if I...you...If.."

You paused and stared at him with a blank face.

"A-ah I know it's stupid..I..Augh forget i-"

_Beep Beep Beep - Beep Beep Beep- Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Thank you, Shizuo-kun. For protecting me last time, too."

You smiled at him and he added your number to his phone, his face red.

"...It was.. nothing..

I'm gunna go home. I-I have work tomorrow...bye" _Aw man..That was so lame...she must think I'm so stupi-_

"Shizuo-kun"

"Hu-

?!"

You stood on your tip toes and reached to kiss him on the cheek and waved him goodbye, red and smiling.

Shizuo walked home, slightly in a daze as..

"Why, hello, Shizu-chan~!"

_Shit..._

Shizuo turned to the creepy fur-cuffed man who was licking his knife..again, creepy.

"Tch. Buzz off, flea. I have no quarrel with you today"

"Oh? I thought you had one with me everyday!"

"Shut up." Shizuo closed his eyes and tried to calm down as his eyebrow quivered and twitched.

_Twitch_

"Oh? It's _her, _isn't it? She's changing you, Shizu-chan~"

_Twitch Twitch_

He looked at a picture of you he had and turned his view to the corner of his eye, looking at Shizuo with a rather angered look.

"I don't like that."

_SNAP_

"_URUSAI! __KUTABARE!"_

_creeeeeek...SNAP_

Shizuo reached for the metal sign behind him and swung it at Izaya with a huge gust of wind trailing behind.

"YOU'RE DEAD! _UZAYA!_ YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE SO FUCKING DEAD!"

D  
R  
R  
R

!

No one was home and you were bored. Looking around for something to do, you decide to go take a bath.

You think to yourself as you disrobe _I'm a cat...so I shouldn't like water..._

You shrug and turn on the faucet, holding the towel to your chest and looking out the window that was around a foot above your head.

"Ah, good. The steam won't be a problem. And theirs a shower head over there."

You say as a soliloquy to yourself (That phrase was kinda redundant but whatevs xD) as you step into the nearly scorching but soothing water.

"_Ahhhh..."_

You look at the warm cup of milk you had prepared before you had stepped into the room and listened to the soft orchestra-style music softly play on the stereo that was just on the other side of the bathroom, out of wet harm's way.

You didn't notice that Celty arrived, shortly after was followed by Shinra. Shinra looked at the neatly folded clothes out side of the bathroom and thought

_Oh that's Yuu-chan's. Celty wouldn't wear anything so bright(color wise) and girly, at that. _

An odd smile spreads across Shinra's face as he replaced your clothes with..something else.

_I'm just gunna go wash Yuu-chan's dirty clothes~_

...

...

...

Shizuo walked through the lack-of door, covered in cuts, blood and bruises to the sight of Shinra on top of you, trying to force the cosplay onto you.

"Nooooo~! I don't wanna be a Neko-maid!"

"C'mon! Just try it on!"

_Twitch Twitch Twitch_...

* * *

:D

The actual story line is almost over! (about half way-75 percent done)

But don't worry! There will be Mini-couplet stories that come about every month after the finale!

Those are unlimited. until the series is discontinued~!

Don't wanna miss updates?

Favorite or Follow the story and/or me(the author)!

Love it? Love me? Favorite me! Follow me!

If you do...

There will be CAKE! :D


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Wake up call!

* * *

15 years ago, clouds, rain, and a young brunette boy who sat under a small, creaky awning. His arms wrapped around his knees, face buried in his elbows. He watched the small droplets fall to the ground, hair dripping.

"Um...Excuse me.."

The boy looked up at the girl with a white umbrella and holding her clean handkerchief out to him.

"Are you-"

The boy lashes out at her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE"

The girl fell back and looked at him for a little and smiled. She picked up her umbrella and approached the boy once again.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

She got on her knees and started to shake his hair dry of water with her handkerchief.

The boy froze and stared at the girl who was uncomfortably close. Her chest was barely inches away from his face.

_I..can hear her heart beat... Or is that mine?_

"G-get away from me!"

The boy yelled at her. She just continued until she was satisfied with the dryness of his soft, brown hair. Her shoulder and elbow were scrapped from when she fell to the ground. The boy shakily looked at her.

"What...do you wan-"

"Take my umbrella and get yourself home. My house isn't far so I'll run, just make sure you get home dry, okay?"

The girl got up and scampered off in the rain.

The boy put his hand on his head and watched as her figure disappeared in the fog of the rain.

...

...

_I..._

He stood and chased after, holding himself under the white umbrella. As he came to the street, he stopped and looked at the red trail that streamed down the rushing waters in the street. The girl laid on the road, her white dress, now a crimson stain.

The boy stepped back and tried to straighten his thoughts.

D  
R  
R  
R

!

"O-ow!"

"Don't move to much, Shizuo-kun! I can't clean you wounds when you're moving so much!"

You dabbed the cleansing alcohol-soaked cotton on his shirtless chest. Shizuo tried to sit still as you kneel'd in front of him.

"That..Hurts!"

You turned around to grab the roll of gauze and wrapped it around his entire upper body.

"Auugh! Why did you have to do that? I told you I was fine!"

"Would you rather have me lick all your wounds?!"

Shizuo's face froze and blankly looked at you.

Slightly annoyed, you pack up all the medical equipment and place it on the counter.

"Hahaha... She's gotten full control of him quickly"

Shinra chuckled as he sipped tea and sat next to Celty.

Celty's shoulders shook in a laughing-way and her neck nodded. You sat on the couch and took a sip of your tea. Shizuo continued to stare blankly in the distance.

"C'mon, Shizu-kun, button up your shirt, you'll catch cold. Why don't you go home? Your apartment's actual heater is probably working." Shinra said through a sip of tea.

You walk over to the other couch and crawl into a ball to muster any warmth you can.

"After _that?_ Hell naw." Shizuo glared at Shinra about the _incedent_ the other day.

Shinra sort of hid behind Celty "Ah.. yeah about that ^~^; ..."

"I don't even want to know you sicko"

You wrapped your hands around the warm cup of milk and took a sip from it.

"Can I go to the grocery store again? We're out of those dried fish thingies."

Shizuo looked at you with worrying eyes.

"Will you be okay? It's pretty dark out."

You kind of smile and nod.

"I should be fine"

"Why don't you go with her, Shizuo?"

Celty's phone read.

Shizuo looks at you for confirmation.

"No.. I'll be fine. I know lots of short cuts so I'll be back really soon"

And with that, you took off.

...

...

...

Hat over your head, Shizuo's scarf around your neck, mittens on your hands, you were still cold but you tried to run quickly so you could get back to the slightly warmer apartment with the broken heater. Hopping up trashcans and onto awnings and balconies, you easily scale rooftops and over fences. You slow down, trying to catch your breath, puffing white steam from your frigid lungs. Your slow foot steps clatter in the snowy alleyway, ice crackling below your boots. You get a bad feeling and try to pick up your pace, something snags your foot and you land face first into a pile of powdered snow.

_Oof! What was that?!_

You turn to a foot with belted boots

_Belts..?_

_Blue and white camo cargo pants.. NO SHIRT THE HELL?!_

You looked at the man that was half dressed, covered in cuts, bruises and the only thing that sort of covered his torso, an unbuttoned ripped up lab coat.

"LUCIFER?!" You exclaimed.

"Lucifer?! Are you okay?!" You take off one of your mittens and put your hand on his scorching forehead.

"Lucifer what are you doing here?! Can you stand? Are you awake?"

You throw your long coat on him and heave one of his arms over your shoulder.

"I should... take the safer path..." You ran as fast as you could, despite your doubling in body weight with the unconscious white haired man you were carrying.

...

What seemed to be hours passed as you finally shoved the door open and fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Yui?!" Shizuo rushed over and dropped to his knees to help you up.

"Who the hell is this?!" Shizuo yelled in a panic, sitting you up.

"Nevermind that, this man is injured! Celty, can you help me bring him into my la-"

"Don't" The silver haired man finally spoke.

Shinra widened his eyes and kneeled next to him.

"Hey..."

_Click click click_

"Is that Lucifer?!"

Celty typed.

Lucifer looked up at you with half open eyes that shouted that he was in so much pain.

"Thank you...for... helping me... master Yui..."

Still gasping for air, you look at him.

"Let Shinra take care of you!"

You gasped.

"I... cannot. I will be fine, master Yui." He tried to stand.

You stood and held onto him before he fell over. He smirks and wraps his arms around you and proclaims

"I've missed you so, my little kitten..." He whispered into your hear that he then nibbled on.

Chills run up and down your spine as you try to squirm free of the man's tight embrace.

"What... the hell..."

Shinra looks at Shizuo and panics.

"A-ah! Lucifer, let her go! let her go, now!"

Shizuo reaches behind him and rips the couch from its spot.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER"

Lucifer nearly backflipped just to dodge one swing and caught the other.

Shizuo steps back in shock. The only other person Shizuo knew could do that was Simon, at least without being hurt by it..

"Ow! Ow ow ow! Now now, calm down my boy!"

Shizuo thought to soon and looked at the slightly unimpressive man shake his hands out of pain. Yet Shizuo was still surprised that he stopped the blow in the first place.

Shizuo yanked you over to him and pushed you away from Lucifer.

"Shinra, who is this rude man?" Lucifer scoffs at Shinra.

"That's Shizuo Heiwajima"

... *Introductions* ...

Shizuo groaned and crossed his arms.

"I see you do not approve of my presence. But that is not of matter." Lucifer smiled.

_...ZzzzZzzZ..._

You slept in a warm curl on one of the couches.

"Looks like our princess dozed off."

Shinra said and ran to grab a blanket.

"It's only 20:37(8:37 pm)" Shizuo said.

"She must have been tired.. or bored." Shinra said as he wrapped you in the blanket.

"You gentleman can stay out here as well, there's not enough rooms, but there is enough couches." Shinra yawned and headed to his room.

Shizuo glared at Lucifer before pulling the blanket over his shoulder.

"You going to bed so soon, also?"

Lucifer said with no reply. Before long, Shizuo was fully asleep.

_"huff...huff..."_

Sweat slid down Lucifer's face as he unbuttoned his borrowed shirt and looked at his several wounds.

"...'I will be fine, master Yui' was it?"

You walked over to Lucifer and placed your warm hand on his bloody chest.

"I'll get something to wash it." You walked into the kitchen and returned with a small tub of warm water with a towel soaking in it.

You squeezed out excess water and started to dab the blood off his chest.

"Why can't you do this yourself, you stupid cat."

You sneered.

"...Idiot." You leaned over and smoothed your tongue over one of his large wounds.

"...nn..."

...

...

"Master... you didn't have to do.."

After you wrapped up his chest in gauze, you stood and dumped out the bucket of the now red liquid into the sink. You dragged your blanket to your room and slid shut the door behind you, leaving the two guys in the living room.

Lucifer smiled and brought the blanket over his head.

D

R

R

R

!

_Squeak..._

The light sounds of foot steps trail into your room, you look over your shoulder just as Shizuo pulls you into his arms.

" %#$&?! Sh-Shizuo?!" You whisper yelled, the sun hasn't even risen yet.

"Shh..."

You sat in Shizuo's arms for a long time as the sun starts to rise. Shizuo loosens his grip and looked at you with insecure eyes.

"...Yui..." Shizuo whispered your name as he pressed his lips against yours.

"?! ...mmnn.." Your eyes slowly slid closed.

...

_Gasp!_

You and Shizuo finally gasp for air after not breathing for.. a Long time.

You put your finger on your moist lip and space out as you and Shizuo's faces go red.

"Yui... I..."

_What? What did he say..?_

"What did you-"

Shizuo released you and rushed out of the room, face on fire.

...

What a wake up call.

* * *

I won't be able to write anything for at least a week D: We're going on vacation for winter break xD Hope you enjoyed my chapter?!

Love it? Love me? Favorite me! Follow me!  
And there will be cake...

*slowly slides cake plate across table towards you*


	8. Chapter 7 - Christmas Special!

Christmas special :D Improved because it was last minute at the hotel. I haven't seen them plug-in thingies for internet in ages. I was all

"Daaad. Where do I plug it in?"

"In the port, dear."

"Daaaad."

"Waht. -_- "

"Wheres the port?"

Haha So yeah, last minute. It was midnight when I started typing.

Please enjoy! ((this will probably really fail))

Edit((April 20, 2013!)): I can't believe all my fails in his chapter -.-' But I made changes upon second review :D I hope you enjoyed this edit, even though it was months ago... I'm sorry for the wait! I'll get to work properly!

Chpt 7 (Reader's PoV)

* * *

_It's been a few weeks since I found Lucifer. I don't think he's doing too well. I wonder if he has an infection. A few weeks since... that, too. Shizuo hasn''t come over to Shinra-tan's in a while. I wonder if he's angry...maybe about my reaction? Oh, I hope not._

_I snuggled my red-ish nose into the soft scarf Shizuo gave me. I hope he's been dressing warmer, at the very least a coat or a jacket..._

_I countinued worrying about trivial things as the snow crunched under my feet as I walked along the paved sidewalks of Ikebukuro._

_"_Charity~_ ring-a-ling _Charity for the kids!_"_

_I turned to a small kid who rang a bell and was missing one of his front teeth._

"Haha, aren't you a kid, too young man?" You knelt and rubbed his head with your mitten-covered hands.

"Nope! I am 9 years old now! I am the pants of the house!"

"Pants of the house, huh? Haha I like you, kid. Here."

I dumped some money into the small jar that sat at his feet.

"Thanks, lady! :D"

I laughed and walked away, passing by a lot of stores, stopping by the ones that seemed to have had something on my list.

"Shinra's, Celty's.."

You looked around for a while until your eyes laid on a nice watch.

"Ohh~! I wonder if Shizuo would... no he has one, right?

... Oh but.. Hmm I wonder if Shizuo needs anything in particular... hmmmm... Oh or-"

"You shouldn't stand in the middle of a sidewalk, people are walking."

The multiple bags you were carrying lifted up and your eyes followed them to see Shizuo standing behind you.

"Wah! Where'd you come from?!"

"Uhh.. _work? _Why are you talking to yourself? It's cold, go home"

Shizuo konked you on your head lightly but playfully.

"I have things to do too, you know, Shizuo."

You puffed your cheek at the blonde.

"Yeah yeah, just hurry up. I'm done with work now anyway."

Shizuo pulled out a box of smokes.

"Shizuo! Put that away! They're bad for you!"

"H-hah?! Shut up.."

He brought one to his lips

"Stop! You can die from those!"

You tackled him to the ground and grabbed it

"Please don't die...Shizuo.." You held the box of smokes to your chest and trembled.

Shizuo looked at you while you sat on top of him with surprised eyes.

"Yui..?"

"I'm..sorry" You said as you stood and stepped back.

"Hey..." He reached to put his hand on your shoulder but you pulled away. You put the box of smokes in his hand, bowed and ran.

"Yui?!"

He stood and watched your back slowly grow smaller and disappear in the crowd.

"What the..."

...

_Chack_

Shizuo ran his hand through his hair in thought.

"_Oi,_ Shinra.. Has Yui returned yet?"

"Hm? No, I thought she was shopping."

_Click click click_

"I'm sure the girl just wanted to stretch her legs, she's been stuck in our apartment ever since she came to Ikebukuro. I think it's a good thing she's out and about more often lately"

Celty showed her phone to the two.

"My little kitten hasn't been home all day~! Blimey, if only she'd taken me with her"

Shizuo's face went flat at the sound of the Brit voiced platinum haired man.

"Eck..._your_ still here?"

Shizuo groaned and walked into the apartment.

"Yes, I am, Hewajima-san"

Lucifer sat in the couch, feet upward and head upside down. He wore some of Shinra's things, Shinra's largest pair of pants, his largest shirt..but his underwear...? What was he...?

Shizuo turned his face from him.

"So.."

He said with his hand on his cheek, faking uninterest.

"What do you think... Of Yui?"-

Shizuo looked at Lucifer from the corner of his eye.

"I think she is the most desirable of female humans. She is kind...very thoughtful and generous. She's cute when she's angry.." He smiled and sort of giggled to himself.

"But you, Shizuo Heiwajima..."

He stood and got really close to his face.

"Are a very _stupid_ human being"

Shizuo looked at him with angry eyes.

"What the-?!"

"Do you know _why _she is not here today?

Today was the day that her parents died. The day _she_ died."

Shizuo looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?!"

Shinra sunk in his chair. Sort of sad eyes.

Celty walked out of the living room.

"You remember, do you not? You were there, good god, man! Can you not think for your love?!"

Shizuo's eyes widened. He stood and ran out of the room.

...

"You sure are nice to your rival"

"I do not think she would prefer to see me rather than Shizuo Heiwajima"

Lucifer sat back into his couch and sighed.

...

...

...

"Yui... Where the hell are you?!"

Shizuo slid to a stop to the sight of you on the ground, shoulders, head and any other flat surface on you covered in snow. You hugged your knees, your eyes pale in thought.

"_huff...huff..._ Yui.. are you..?"

Shizuo ran over and got on his knees.

"Are you okay?"

He brushed the snow off your shoulders and off your hat.

"Yes...I was just...thinkin-"

Shizuo brought you into his arms. Your eyes widen as your attention snaps back to normal.

"You...idiot..."

Minutes passed and he remained with his arms around you.

"Shizuo...I..."

"Sorry..." He let go of you and looked at you with sad eyes.

"Don't leave me, Yui."

"Shizuo..I got you this."

You placed a small wrapped gift bag.

Shizuo looked at you and opened it.

He laid his eyes on the pair of gloves, smiled, and kissed your forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Yui."

You smiled

"Merry Christmas, Shizuo"


	9. Chapter 8

Words...Can not...express...my deepest...apologies...

Long explanation of my extended postponing of posting-

I'm sooo sorry okay so I sit at the computer, equip my 3cm thick glasses and prepare to write. I tell myself "Alright! Today for sure! ... Oh.. 'so-and-so' updated... MUST READ." I read it... then get back to my story.. "Alright so then Shizuo...shizuo... Shizuo what?"

Dad: Hey, let's go to the Beach!

me: What?! Agh fine. (my laptop is too heavy to bring around like that. An Alienware. So I left it home)

We get home

Dad: Let's go to Jamaica!

me: :skin is baked: Cmon we just got back from the beach Dx I'm getting tanned...

Dad: good! Alright everyone pack we're leaving tomorrow!

me: TT ~TT

Okay, not that long but still! I'm so sorry I just haven't gotten around to feeling the vibe to update but TODAY. FOR. SURE. It's 1 am, and everyone knows I get my inspiration when I'm tired. SO- Let us begin~?

* * *

Chapter 8! Take-your-waifu-to-work day?

I skipped behind Shizuo and a man with an odd hairstyle

"So, remind me one more time who this girl _is_?"

"She's a... 'friend' of mine"

You looked at Shizuo with sort of disheartened eyes, puffed your cheeks.

"She seems to disagree."

"Shut up Tom. She's just..."

Shizuo placed his large hand on your head. You smiled.

"Oooohhh I see how it is~"

Tom awkwardly winked at Shizuo

"T-tch, Wh-what do you see? Idiot.."

Shizuo turned around to see you gone.

"Eh? Where'd she go?!"

"I'm right here, Shizu-chan :DD"

You held a crispy croquette steaming fresh. Shizuo paused and stared at you with a -.-" face.

"Where'd you get that?"

You chuckled "That lady is giving them out for free!"

Shizuo smirked and took a big bite out of it "You're such a kid"

You puffed your cheeks "Awww... Shizuo why didn't you just go get your own?"

Tom looked at them nearly sickened by the mushy feelsy vibe.

"Alright, Shizuo do you need to take a day off? You seem pretty busy with you girl frie-"

Shizuo spit some croquette bits at him

"&%$# SHUT UP!"

You tilted your head at them. Shizuo covered his red face and reached into his pocket. He pauses. Looks at you. You looked at him confused.

"Nah, Tom she can tag along today."

"What do you even do, Shizuo?"

You blew some steam off the croquette and took a small bite. Shizuo held his chin and rubbed his jaw in the absence of a cigarette.

"Yeah, what _do_ I do, Tom?"

Tom looked at his watch

"I _guess_ you could say you're my body guard. But I just keep you around because you scare off most of- OKAY OKAY PUT ME DOWN! DX I WAS KIDDING~!"

Shizuo held him up by the collar of his shirt. You giggled. Shizuo looked at you with a slightly red face "What're you laughing at... huh?"

He licks a few crumbs off your face before realizing it. His face explodes red, as did yours.

"Anyway... This is where he is. This guy owes exactly 10k so make sure you get it back, right Shizuo?"

Shizuo nodded and headed up the stairs to a creaky apartment building. You followed blindly, all you could see was Shizuo's back in the thin hallway. He stops, you run into his back.

"Hey, why'd you stop, Shizuo? I almost dropped my croque-"

Shizuo clasped his hand over your eyes.

"Tom, take a look at this.."

Shizuo pushed you back and ushered Tom in. You peeked from behind him. A man had been shot. Right in between his eyes, blood seeped down his face. His eyes rolled back and bloodshot.

Tom scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Shizuo, check for a safe or something."

Shizuo nods. "Yui stay out of the room. This place is going to be searched soon."

Shizuo kicked open a closet and pushed some shirts out of the way. Tom searched the man's pockets for a wallet. "Tch, barely anything worth while." He tossed the wallet in the corpse's lap.

"I can't find anything." Shizuo slams the closet door shut.

Tom sighed "Whatever, I'll take care of everything, Shizuo you should take Yui home."

"Shizuo, what-"

Shizuo takes your hand and pulls you out of the apartment building.

"Yui we're going back to Shinra's okay? Don't worry. Everything will be fine"

"Shizuo what happened?"

"Are you okay? Your shoulders are shaking, can you walk?"

"Shi...shizuo I'm fi-"

Everything turns black.

...

You wake up on the couch in Shinra's apartment. It was dark outside, but the light rays of the moon shines into the apartment. You look up, Shizuo was asleep, your head in his lap.

"?!"

_Why is Shizuo here?!_

You climb off the couch and look at your cellphone. It's already 3AM.

...

Flashes of the dead man emanated in your mind.

_Was that real?_

_Was he really dead?_

_Who killed him?_

_Why did he have to die?_

_Why isn't Shizuo scared like me?_

_Has he seen something like that before?_

_Has he killed before?_

You look at Shizuo and sort of back up.

"Hn... Hm? Yui? You're awake?"

You clatter over the table

"Where are you going? Hey are you okay?!" He grabs your arm.

"AAHHH NO! LET GOO!"

You cry and clench your head.

"Get away from me! You're all monsters!"

Shinra and Celty burst in from the halls

"What's happening?!"

Celty rushes over to you. You're shaking uncontrollably.

...

You blinked a few times. "C...celty.."

She brings you into her arms, pets your head.

"Shinra...Celty...Sh...Shizuo.."

Shizuo stands.

"Shizuo, I-"

"Shinra, take care of her."

Shizuo runs out the door and slams it shut behind him. Your eyes swell.

"Celty... Celty I.."

She strokes your head. Tears stream down your face.

"I hurt him...Celty I called him a monster!"

You bury your face in Celty's warm embrace, sobbing.

"Yui you were just scared. Shizuo told me what you saw, it's okay to be scared. C'mon, Yui it's okay."

Shinra sits next to you and takes your hand

"I think you should apologize to Shizuo..When you get the chance?"

"...mhm.." You nod and stand.

D  
R  
R  
R  
!

"Tch...yellow scarves..."

Shizuo brings back a strong fist, slamming it into a man's chest. Three other men come at Shizuo, each holding a knife.

"FUCK OFF I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!"

Shizuo grabs one by his shirt and spins him around, tossing him several feet away. He reaches back and grabs onto a lightpost.

"H...HRRAAAH!"

A giant whirlwind spun around with the giant post, large gusts panning from the immense force. Just the wind is enough to send all the gangsters flying. Shizuo sighs and shoves his hand in his empty pocket, expecting a pack of smokes.

"...Tch."

Shizuo dropped the post and starts walking, kicking a can.

**_BAM!_**

"Oh shit! You shot him!"

"H-heh, yeah I did. C'mon lets get out of here."

Shizuo watched the men run away as blood flowed profusely from his body. Rain began to pour.

"F...fuck...Yui..."

Footsteps clatter and skid to their knees. "Shizuo?! Shizuo! SHIZUO!"

...

...

...

Shizuo's eyes flickered. A tear lands on his cheek.

"...?"

"Shizuo...don't die..."

You knelt over Shizuo.

"Y...yui?"

"! Shizuo!"

You threw your arms around him.

"Shizuo...! Shizuo..."

"Ahh! Y-yui it hurts!"

You release him and take a step back

"S...sorry... sorry I... oh, Shizuo i'm so sorry..."

You rub your eyes, tears flowing.

"Yui..."

Shizuo sits up, grunting "A-ahh..fuck what the hell?"

"You were shot, Shizuo. Once in the thigh, the other in the abs. You need to be more careful! I pulled out all the pieces already."  
Shinra wipes his bloody hands.

Shizuo looks at you.

"She carried you here. She's been here watching."

Shizuo takes your hand and pulls you into his arms.

"Ahh- Shizuo?!"

"..."

Shinra slips out of the living room.

"Shizuo... I'm s-"

"Stop apologizing... I'm not mad...I...I could never be mad at you Yui... Just...Shh.."

Shizuo held onto you tight.

"..."

You stayed in his lap for what seemed to be hours, he finally pulls back and looks into your eyes.

"Yui..."

You leaned forward, simultaneously with him and pressed your lips against his.

"M-mmm..."

Your eyes shut, neither of you moved for a long time.

...

You pull back, gasping.

Shizuo pants lightly and kisses your neck, once..then twice..

"Ah.. Shizuo.."

He bites your neck.

"Hnn.."

He takes your hand and presses his lips against yours once more.

"Mm..."

He reels back, panting heavily. A shiny string of saliva connects your tongues.

"Ahh...Yui..."

He looks at you with warm eyes.

"I love you, Yui."

"I...l...love you, too Shizuo.."

You unbutton his vest and look at the bullet wound.

"Hmm.. can you lick it?"

"A-ahh.. s-sure..."

You kneel in front of him and smooth your tongue over his stomach.

"Hnn... Ahh.. it stings... Ah, Yui..Y-your hand..."

Your face turns red when you notice where your hand is.

"Ahh! I'm sorry!"

You turn around, both of your faces were bright red.

"Ahh... Y-yui... Th-thanks.. I think I'll g-go home now..."

"W-wait! You're still hurt Shizuo.."

...

You walked a few feet behind Shizuo.

You cover your blushing face and thought "How did I end up going to Shizuo's place?! Ahh this isn't good... I hope he has more than one bed... or at least a couch!"

"here it is... Uhh.. hold on let me get my key.."

He clumsily pulls his keys out of his pocket, dropping it.

"Agh.. damnit.."

You both reached down to pick it up, your hands touching.

"Ahh... H-here"

You hand it to him.

"Sorry... I'm probably looking pretty uncool right now.."

He scratched the back of his head.

"Not at all"  
You smiled.

He looks at you blankly then frantically turns and unlocks his door.

"There's a guest room and there's 3 bathrooms. You can use the one upstairs. I haven't used it in a while.

And there's-"

Shizuo scrambles to a door and slams it shut.

"U-uhh d-don't go in there..."

A photo slides out from under the door. You pick it up. It was a photo of you. Your ears turn warm.

"Hmm...? What's this?"

Shizuo swipes it from your hand.

"That's.. that's nothing."

He shoved it into his pocket.

"Aww c'mon show me what's in that room, Shizuoooo what is it some kind of nasty po-"

"Gah, no of course not! God... just.. don't go in th-"

"Please Shizuo~ I wanna see~"

"Hey watch out you'll g-gah!"

Both you and Shizuo fell through the door, you landing on top of him in the nearly empty, yet sort of messy bedroom.

"Oww..."

"Ohh, is this your room Shizuo?"

"Y-yeah, now get ou-"

"Oh what's this?"

You open a small lockette with a picture of you inside.

"Where'd you get all these pictures of me, Shizuo? .-."

He grabs the lockette out of your hands "Th..that's none of your business."

A small photo album fell off the desk. You pick it up and open it.

"No don't-"

It was filled with a bunch of photo's of you, some while you were sleeping, others while you were in the house."

"Did Shinra give you all these?!"

He snatched it away from you. "Get. Out. Please."

You puffed your cheeks. "You've been in my room before~ That's no fair."

Shizuo sighed and pushed you down the hall "It's late. Go to bed."

"Ehh? What if you need something? D: I can't hear you from all the way down the hall!"

"I'll be fi-"

"No you wont!"

"yes I will just go to b-"

"No!"

Shizuo stared at you. You gave him little kitty eyes.

"F-fine... I'll bring a futon in.."

"Okay :D"

You helped drag a futon into Shizuo's room while he shoved a few things into his closet.

"You get the bed, okay Shizuo?"

Shizuo nods.

"Aww.."

"?"

"I didn't bring any pajamas ;~;"

"Wh- Do you really need any? -.-"

"Yeahhh my clothes are dirty!"

"I'll lend you some clothes... god, so noisy.."

He took out a t-shirt and some pants.

"Okay, okay, get out Shizu-chan"

"What? can't you go to the bathr-"

You shove him into the hall and close the door.

...

"Shizuo..."

You slowly opened the door.

"The pants don't fit ;~;"

"What? those are my smallest pair... uhh... the shirt is long enough right? Just be careful when you're walking around."

"okay.."

You flop down on the futon, the shirt flying up a bit.

"I-idiot I said be careful! I can see your... p..pant..."

"Aaahh!"

You pulled the blanket over yourself. Both of you sighed.

"What a hassle... I really didn't need you to come over, you know."

He sits on the bed and winces.

"Hnn... Agh..."

"Do you want water? Tea or something?"

"Just go to sleep."

"Aren't you gunna change, Shizu-"

"I'll do it tomorrow"

"...Shi-"

"What?!"

";~; I was just gunna say good night..."

"Hmph..."

You puffed your cheeks and turned over.

"...Good night, Yui."

You smiled

"Night, Shizuo~"


End file.
